Twins Love
by Vampire Lena
Summary: As vezes, eu pensava que não podia amar o Len pelo o fato dele ser meu gêmeo, mas... Ele é minha outra metade... Então, eu amo ou não amo a mais do que eu posso?


Twin's Love

Sumário: As vezes, eu pensava que não podia amar o Len pelo o fato dele ser meu gêmeo, mas... Ele é minha outra metade... Então, eu amo ou não amo a mais do que eu posso?

Bem, hoje é um dia normal, se isso é como começar um dia, comigo acordando do lado do Len, com uma simples camisola azulada com ovelhas coloridas, com ele me abraçando, sua cabeça no meu pescoço e meus braços parecendo que estavam tentando empurrá-lo. Agora essa obra do destino me pegou, juro que já estou corada, parecendo um tomate, por causa do Len, lembre-me hoje de falar com a Miku sobre isso, porque agora vou ter que bolar um plano para sair dos braços dele.

Tentei tirar os braços dele da minha cintura, parecia mais uma missão impossível. Sabe quando parece que tem uma corda te prendendo? Pois é, essa é a minha situação. LEN! Ou você acorda, ou eu e faço acordar! Nenhum movimento, também né, eu não falei nada, apenas pensei. Mas parecia que ele estava dormindo como se um anjo estivesse no seu lugar, sentir a respiração dele no meu pescoço me arrepiava toda.

- The vampire is back. - falou Len, no início eu não tinha entendido isso, por que ele falaria "o vampiro está de volta"?

- Ãn? - foi isso que eu falei antes dele mexer a cabeça e morder meu pescoço, como se realmente fosse um vampiro.

Claro que eu dei um grito e ele acordou assustado, pois tinha tomado um susto.

- O que foi Rin? … RIN? O que você está fazendo aqui? - perguntou Len, com a maior cara de espanto e preocupação – Rin, está chorando por quê?

Eu? Chorando? Ai meu pescoço.

- Vo-você mordeu meu pescoço. - disse choramingando, realmente doía.

Ah, foi aí que ele arregalou os olhos e olhou para meu pescoço, que tinha uma parte vermelha, com marcas de dentes e um pouco de baba, eca.

- Como isso aconteceu? - Len ainda não acreditava nisso.

- Você disse "The vampire is back" e depois me mordeu. - respondi, eu já estava tentando enxugar as lágrimas que teimavam em descer pela minha face.

- Calma, vai passar. - disse ele e colocou a mão na minha cabeça, passando pelo meu cabelo e beijando a minha testa.

Meu coração batia acelerado com o que ele fez.

- Como passa? - perguntei ainda lutando contra as lágrimas teimosas chatas que deviam me odiar naquele momento.

- Hm... Fale um jeito que você acha que vai passar mais rápido. - disse Len me encarrando, com um sorriso no rosto.

- Não sei, foi você quem disse que ia passar, só perguntei como. - falei um pouco constrangida, Santo Vocaloid, que eu não esteja vermelha e ele não sinta meu coração batendo acelerado.

Aconteceu. Do nada, acredita? Eu não tinha pedido nada, nadinha, catinga de nada, mas isso aconteceu. Ser beijada pela a pessoa que você ama, realmente tem seu ponto feliz na história.

O Len se aproximou, segurou meu queixo e fechou os olhos e se aproximou do meu rosto até juntar os nossos lábios. No início, me assustei. Achava que meu amor por ele era incorrespondido, mas agora acho que é correspondido sim. O beijo a cada segundo mais intenso, pois ele só fez a sua língua pedir passagem para encontrar a minha, que estava quieta até aquele momento, agora elas estavam dançando juntos, bem... Até o ar acabar.

- Er... Desculpa Rin, pelo o beijo e pela a mordida, foi sem querer... - desculpou-se Len, colocando a mão atrás da cabeça e coçando-a.

Len, isso realmente não importa. Se não fosse pela a mordida, nunca teria sentindo o seu beijo.

- Sem problemas Len. - disse, mas consegui ser interrompida rapidamente por uma frase dele.

- Eu te amo. - falou ele, mas pareceu que ela ficou ecoando na minha cabeça.

Eu já estava sem reação, primeiro a mordida, depois o beijo e agora uma declaração? Tudo no mesmo dia? Como eu estou com sorte hoje! Por estar sem reação, isso preocupou Len, achando que ele tinha falado algo errado.

- Rin, eu falei algo que não devia?

Já tinha voltado a chorar, só que agora de emoção e felicidade, e dessa vez elas estavam ao meu favor, descendo devagar, achando que são super modelos desfilando na passarela.

- Não, você só falou o que eu queria ouvir a muito tempo. Len, eu também te amo.

Ele sorriu e me abraçou. Esta sim, é uma história para contar a Miku, ai dela se não quiser me ouvir.

Ah é, obrigada "the vampire is back", sem você, nada disse teria acontecido.


End file.
